Warrior Lost in Another World
by CrystallineDragonDemoness
Summary: Fighting the Nine Demon Gates, Erza gets sent into another dimension after being hit with ancient spells simultaneously. Now in a world where Titans dominate, how will she adjust as a mage in a magicless, cruel, yet beautiful world? Rated T coz of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior Lost in Dimensions**

**Fairy Tail & Shingeki no Kyoujin xover**

* * *

Erza was feeling very disoriented.

She lay on a hard surface, and most of her body felt sore. She also felt bandages covering her stinging wounds, therefore she concluded she must have been taken to a safe place.

Her mind went to recall the last thing she remembered. Natsu and Happy had gone off to seal the gates of hell and save everybody from the demons that hunted the fairies. The other fairies were facing off with the other demons so she held Minerva and her little posse from stopping Natsu. She was holding on her own pretty well until all of them decided to attack her all at once with all the magic they had. She heard herself scream and she felt the world vanish.

She felt too tired to open her eyes so she simply let sleep take over her.

* * *

Erza finally opened her eyes days after she first woke up recalling the last moments that had happened in the battle.

The first thing she saw was a child's face framed by golden locks. The child's clear blue eyes lit up, seeing her finally awake.

"Grandpa! She's awake!" he called to the old man in the other side of the room. The old man smiled and walked over to the bed she was resting on.

"What's your name young one?" the man gently asked. "I found you unconscious days ago in the woods while I was gathering firewood. Injured, but breathing."

'_Young_?' Erza thought. She looked at her hands and found them small and childlike. She looked at the man realized he had asked for her name.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." she said. "Where am I?"

"Shiganshina District. In Wall Maria." the child answered. "I'm Armin Arlert and my grandpa Aro."

"Shiganshina?" she asked, unfamiliar with such place. "Wall Maria?"

"The outermost wall." Armin replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Wall?" Erza asked, confused.

At her question, both males wore expressions of worry.

"Tell me Erza, do you remember anything? For what purpose we live inside the wall?" Aro asked softly.

_Yes_, she thought. But now that she heard how they talked about walls, she was sure that she had been transported to another world. In Edolas, she had been unable to use magic, what if that rule applied to the world she was in? How will she protect herself?

Finally, she shook her head no. It's better to feign innocence, she decided. That way the possibilities of anyone attacking her would be at minimum.

And at that moment, she was introduced to the world of humans that lived in fear of titans.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, I wasn't sure how to begin the story. I'm not even sure how I would end this. It's just a random idea I can't get out of my head. Review or no review, I'm glad you decided to read this anyway.**

**CrystallineDragonDemoness is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned anything. Forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Its been months since Erza woke up to this world. She learned about how the humans caged themselves in the three walls each 50 meters high to keep Titans out. She learned of the Military Police, Garrisons, and Recon Corps, all of which are 'trained' to fight Titans. The Arlerts took her in, and she ran errands to repay their hospitality.

She met Eren and Mikasa, she and Eren had immediately became friends when the former expressed her fascination of the Recon Corps. She and Mikasa however, somewhat shared an unspoken feeling of companionship towards each other. Erza thought of Armin as her brother of course, she adored his amazement of the outside world, calling lava 'liquid fire' and iceberg and glaciers 'frozen sands'.

She was adjusting to the life of this world pretty well, where there are no people with destructive power destroying everything in sight, no dark mages and guilds, no monsters coming from every which way. She missed Fairy Tail though, the boisterous and chaotic parties, Natsu and Happy annoying Lucy to death, Gray stripping and Juvia stalking his every move, Cana challenging everybody into a drinking contest, Carla's constant complaints, conversations with Wendy and Pantherlily, Gajeel watching everybody in a corner, the Thunder God Tribe fussing over Laxus in another corner, Jet and Droy tailing Levy, and most of all...

Her strawberry cake. T_T Waaaah..

The chances of her getting back to Earthland was next to none, she had long concluded she was the only mage in this world. She can still use magic, she trained deep in the forest in her free time to exercise her muscles. Most of her armor is too big since her body had shrunk. At first, it was uncomfortable not wearing her Heart Kreuz armor, she felt so vulnerable. But everyone else around her was also defenseless, so she let the issue of her armor slide.

In the end, she interpreted her status quo as an opportunity to live a normal life. Caged, yes, but now she could live without worrying for the lives around her.

* * *

_Hear! The walls were created with God's wisdom!_

_The walls are the work of God!_

_Not one soul shall dare desecrate the walls!_

Erza was walking alone in the streets, just after running another errand when she happened to pass by the gate, where Eren was back from gathering firewood with Mikasa. Eren was arguing with one of the Garrisons, Hannes.

"-when they break the wall and come in!" Eren was saying.

"Ouch," Hannes muttered. "Eren, don't say things like that out loud."

One of Hannes companions stood up and walked over to them. "If it isn't Dr. Jeager's son," he slurred. "You've got spirit kid. If they do end up breaking the wall, we'll do our jobs," he continued. "But you know what? Not once in the past 100 years have they broken the wall."

"Still!" Eren, interjected. "My dad said it's times like these when were in most danger!"

"Dr. Jeager said that?" Hannes asked almost absentmindedly. "Well, he's right. He saved our town from a plague before. We can't thank him enough. But the titans are a different story." He turned and looked at the town behind him. "I see Titans walking around all the time when I mend the walls. But, speaking as a soldier, I don't they can do anything about this 50 meter wall."

"S-so," Eren asked hesistantly, hoping that they would prove him wrong somehow. "You don't have the will to fight them?"

"Nope"

"What?!" Eren exclaimed. "How about you stop calling yourselves as Town Guards and call yourselves Wall Menders?!"

"Has a nice ring to it," Hannes laughed, infuriating Eren even more. "But Eren, when people see soldiers fighting, they know something bad has happened. Everyone's much happier when doing nothing and getting called useless freeloaders."

"But it is always better when people know what's happening all around them, and not be ignorant of everything," Erza cut in as she stepped into view. "We all become aware of everything and not go into a panic and cause chaos when the time comes. We can never know what Titans have in store for us, but best be ready."

"Erza," Eren and Mikasa greeted her.

"But what I believe Eren is implying is were living like livestock, bred to die at the right place and the right time," Erza continued. "Were caged within the safety of this walls, but for how long?" Mikasa, Eren, and Hannes who understood her words sported looks of pain and guilt.

Another companion of Hannes laughed. "This lass sure knows how to talk. Isn't she the girl the Arlerts adopted?"

"Yeah. Not like you can do anything, right Hannes?" another companion of Hannes mocked.

"R-right." Hannes murmured.

"Let's go Mikasa, Erza," Eren said, and walked away from the drunkards. Once they were a good distance away, he spoke up. "Thanks for supporting me back there."

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who has come to that conclusion," Erza answered.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke. "I don't think you should join the Recon Corps."

"What, you think they're stupid too?" Eren asked, cutting her off.

"Eren," Erza warned, wanting to hear whatever Mikasa had to say.

"I'm not saying they're stupid or anything," Mikasa continued.

Suddenly, the bells rang, cutting off Mikasa, and signalling the return of the Recon Corps.

"The Recon Corps is back! The front gates are opening," Eren exclaimed. He looked at the two girls expectantly and dragged them both by their wrists, declaring, "Let's go Erza! Mikasa! The heroes have returned!"

They arrived at the main street and could only watch as the terrorized expressions of the Recon Corps passed them. They could only sympathize as one woman came looking for her son, only to be given an arm.

"That was the only part of him we could salvage," the man said.

The woman knelt down as she clutched the arm close to her and wept. The man she had spoken to knelt down, but before he could utter a word, the woman spoke.

"But... my son... he was useful, right?" she had choked out. "He might not have been a hero, but he at least died helping mankind fight back, right?"

The man's face showed his surprise when the woman asked that question. "Of course!" he'd said, in a desperate attempt to drown his feelings of horror, grief, and guilt. He hesistated. "No," he whispered. "During this mission, we... No, even after all of our missions, we still haven't made and progress!" The man cried out. "I am a failure! I've just gotten soldiers killed left and right! And we haven't learned anything useful about the Titans!" he wailed almost hysterically.

...

"Well, that was heavy."

"Seriously."

"So all we've been doing is offering ourselves as free lunch?"

Eren pulled out a stick and almost hit the man in the head to try to get them to at least shut up when Erza caught him held his hand in place.

"Don't," Erza chided. "They're not worth it. Some people just don't understand no matter what you do," she continued, remembering Raven Tail's master, Ivan Dreyar.

"Eren," Mikasa warned. "Drop it."

Giving in, Eren dropped the stick and Erza released her grip on his hand.

"We're heading home, Erza," Mikasa told Erza. "We'll meet you and Armin later."

Erza nodded. "I'll go looking for Armin, see if he had got into any trouble." And with that, they parted.

Erza finally found Armin in an alley, getting beaten up by the usual bullies. As Armin was pushed into a wall, Erza decided to cut in.

"Enough," she said, walking closer to them. They all looked at her and laughed nervously. Normally, they'd be scared away when she glared at them the way she glared at anybody who messed with her strawberry cake.

"You can't scare us anymore with your devil's stare, Scarlet," the leader said, trying to be brave. Erza assumed they just finally got over their fear of her stare. But, she thought, I'll just beat them up, just like I do to Natsu and Gray when they cross the line.

"Leave him or else," Erza warned.

"Or what?!" the leader taunted.

"This," Erza said, delivering a high kick right onto his face. He stumbled back in impact as Erza stood straight.

The leader looked furious. "Get her!"

His two henchmen advanced forward but before they could even move, Erza jumped up and flipped, kicking the face of one guy. Just as her feet touched the ground, she slid down and swept her leg along the ground and hit the same guys calves, making him lose his balance and fall onto the ground face first. As for the other guy, she punched his stomach hard enough to send him flying to the wall.

The leader's expression morphed from anger to fear. He ran away, and his crew quickly followed suit. Erza turned to Armin who was still leaning against the wall and held out her hand to help him up wordlessly.

"I can stand up by myself," Armin murmured and stood up, ignoring Erza's hand.

"Erza!" they heard Eren's voice call. They both looked up the street and saw Eren and Mikasa running to meet them.

"That was amazing!" Eren exclaimed. "Teach me!"

* * *

"So after telling them that mankind needs to go eventually, they beat me, calling me a heretic," Armin finished his story.

"Damn," Eren muttered as he threw a pebble into the river. "We just want to go outside, why does everybody hate us?"

"Well, it's been peaceful living inside these walls for the past 100 years," Armin stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Titans might be let inside when people leave the walls, so the King's government banned people from showing interest to the outside world."

"It does make sense," Erza murmured.

"Were risking our own lives," Eren stated.

"You can't do that."

They all looked at Mikasa, who continued, "No way."

"Mikasa!" Eren cried out, suddenly remembering the occurrences the past hour. "How dare you tell my parents!"

"I don't remember agreeing to help you."

"So how did it go?" Erza asked curiously.

"Well, they weren't happy about it," Eren uttered simply.

Armin sighed. "I figured." After a moment of silence, he continued, "People are crazy to believe that these walls will protect us forever. Even though the walls have been intact for the past 100 years, there's nothing that can guarantee they won't be broken down today..."

A sudden earthquake threw them off their seats. The ground continued to shake for a few second before it stopped.

People started talking all at once.

"What was that?"

"Was it an explosion?"

"Over there!"

"Something fell?

"I'm not sure."

Armin noticed some people looking at something up their direction and ran to find out what had caused the commotion.

"Armin!" Erza exclaimed, and followed with Eren and Mikasa on her tail.

The moment Erza saw what Armin was looking at, she was stunned. So was everybody else. The Titan that most probably caused the earthquake was so big and tall, they could see its face and it's hand holding the wall.

Suddenly, boulders went flying everywhere. People started screaming, running towards the other gate.

"The Titans have breached the walls!" somebody had yelled.

"He... He made a hole in the wall..." Armin murmured.

"The Titans are inside!

Eren noticed a boulder approximately on top of their house. "My house is over there!" he exclaimed as he ran off.

"Eren!" Mikasa called as she followed.

"Eren, Mikasa!" Erza exclaimed, hoping to warn them of the possible dangers.

"Erza!" Armin said as he held Erza's arm to keep her from following their friends. "We have to see if Grandpa Aro is safe!"

'_It's over_', Armin thought. '_The Titans have invaded this town_'

Erza nodded in assent and the both of them ran to their house.

They had spotted Aro in streets, yelling their names at the top of his lungs.

"Grandpa!" Armin yelled back as he waved his arms to make it easier to spot them.

"Armin! Erza!" Aro exclaimed in relief. "They're evacuating the citizens to Wall Rose!" he informed them. "Were leaving this place."

"What about Eren and Mikasa?" Erza asked.

"They'll arrive," he assured her.

_Until that time a wretched soul and parted._

_From God was I, wholly avaricious_

_Now, as thou seest, I am punished for it._

_What avarice doth is made manifest._

_In the purgation of these souls converted,_

_and no more bitter pain the Mountain hath._

_What more, O Avarice, canst thou do to us,_

_since thou my blood so to thyself hast drawn,_

_it careth not for it's own proper flesh?_

_What more, O Avarice-_

* * *

**A/N: Can't help but add the last part, it sounded so creepy. Thank you to Runa22694 and Summer's Vice for reviewing.**

**No thanks to you, Kakesh, dear. Could you be a wee bit more nicer in reviews, dearest cousin? **

**I will base this story on the anime since I feel too lazy to reread the manga. Just wanted to let you know.**

**I'll update soon guys!**

**CrystallineDragonDemoness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hate the fact I do not own anything… T_T**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Rumble. Thud._

A man carried two resisting children in his arms as he ran.

_Rumble. Thump._

"Don't go," a woman's voice helplessly whispered.

_Thud. Creak. Clatter. Crash. Crunch. Splatter._

Another woman devoured by a Titan.

"Mother!" a boy shrieked hysterically.

Eren and Mikasa just watched their mother get killed by a Titan. And a smiling one at that. The Titan had towered over the rubble that once served as their home. Carla Jeager's legs were crushed by the debris, and Eren and Mikasa had tried to pull her out. As the Titan headed their way, Hannes arrived to give them help in any way he could. He planned to kill it, but the Titan's terror-inducing face had scared him. Carla pleaded to just take the kids and run, and run he did.

But that did nothing to prevent Eren and Mikasa from watching their mother's demise. The Titans picked her up, smiling as it did so. She struggled to escape the Titan's grip in vain, only to get her head pulled off from her shoulders. Her body went limp, and the Titan proceeded to bite off half of the corpse, spraying blood everywhere.

Hannes could only look away and harden his grip on Eren and Mikasa as he ran towards safety. It was the only thing he could do, being the coward he is and all. He, among others, couldn't face the Titan's, even when they were trained to do so. The Military Police and Garrisons haven't dealt with Titans for a century.

Mikasa could only feel sadness as she watched another member of her family die. She watched her biological father die when he was stabbed in the heart with a knife and fall motionless onto the floor. She watched her biological mother try to fight back with a pair of scissors hopelessly and get hit by an axe to the neck. Now, she had just watched her adoptive mother get dismembered by a Titan. The only family she has left was her adoptive brother, Eren, and at that moment, she swore to protect him at all costs.

Eren felt grief and horror as his mother's blood sprayed everywhere. He felt shock stun him and replay the scene over and over and over again. The last time he did with his mother was fight, and he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. He stared into space, millions of things running in his mind.

* * *

"Toss all luggage! We might even fit one more if you do that!"

The moment Erza caught sight of Eren and Mikasa, she put her hand on Armin's shoulder to catch his attention and pointed to the direction of their friends. "Over there," she prompted.

Armin visibly relaxed and raised his arm to yell and wave at them but stopped when he noticed the horrified expressions on their faces.

Eren's green eyes were wide yet Mikasa's black ones were devoid of all emotion, yet it was obvious they just saw something traumatizing.

"Eren," Armin mumbled.

"Now isn't a good time to talk to them," Aro spoke. "Those poor souls. You can tell what happened by looking at them."

Armin could only look at his grandfather in fear. Erza watched them board the ship, her expression filled with sympathy. She knew how it felt, watch someone die right in front of her. Grandpa Rob and Simon's deaths hurt her to the core.

The ground was still trembling as the Titans were nearing the gate, chasing all mankind in range. Frantic screams of "Hurry up!" or "The Titans are coming!" were heard as people ran to the other side of Wall Maria for safety.

"This can't be happening…"

"God, please save us." The frightened whispers of some said as screams of fear and agony cut through the air.

Just then, the soldiers lifted off the wooden bridge that connected the ship the banks of the river. The citizens not able to get on board started panicking, some even jumping to try reach the ship.

"What are you doing?!"

"We're leaving! The ship is full!"

"Please let us on! Even just my child!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. GO!"

The ship started to move and leave the chaotic place as yells of protest were heard.

"Let us on!" "Let us get on!" Dissents were heard as the ship started to move father and father away from the crowd. A loud explosion was heard, and people were starting to grow silent, all turning to try seek the source of the sound.

The gates rumbled and started to close, but a few moments later, deafening consecutive thuds were heard, like ginormous footsteps. The thuds grew louder and a loud boom reverberated as boulders flew every which way, crushing the humans it landed on with a squish. Gone was the gate and its place was a 15 meter tall Titan with gold plating covering its exposed muscles. It stood up straight as more screams of fear and panic tore the air, cries of grief and sorrow echoing into space as more people died with their vain attempts of escape, civilians and soldiers alike.

The people on the ships watched the whole incident some standing up to get a better view. Eren, Mikasa and Armin stared at the gold giant towering over buildings with fear as Erza could only watch, fully knowing if she rushed to help, her brave attempt would be in vain, considering the fact her body was small, most of her armor don't fit, and she didn't know how to kill a Titan, and Armin once mentioned they regenerate, plus, there were thousands of them.

"This is the end."

"The Titans will eat us all."

"It's over."

Whispers of despair and misery faded to the warm mist of the sunset as Eren's thoughts started to sort themselves, his feelings now as bright as day.

_'It's over?'_ Eren helplessly thought._ 'I'll never be able to go back home again.'_ Memories flashed through his mind, those happy moments with his father, mother and Mikasa all coming back to him. _'Why?! Why was I so immature and argued till the very end?!'_ He remembered the last conversation/argument he had with his mother._ 'Mom is gone. She's gone.'_ He remembered the blood that sprayed everywhere._ 'Why?!'_

"_Because you're weak_," Eren remembered Hannes tell him hours ago when he asked why they couldn't save Carla.

_'I… Us humans are weak.'_ Tears leaked from his eyes. _'Because we're weak, we can do nothing but cry?'_ He stared at his blood stained hands, gashed and bruised as a tear fell onto it. He stood up, Mikasa gazed at him and spoke his name, yet Eren didn't acknowledge her as she stood up to follow him.

_'I will erase the Titan's existence from this world.'_ Armin and Erza had moved toward him and as Armin tried to touch his shoulder, Eren pushed him away. Erza only put her hands on Armin to keep him from Eren. "Eren?" Armin murmured.

"I'm going to kill them all," he finally spoke, pure anger and hatred visible on his face. "Not a single one of them will be left!"

Armin could only shift in surprise while Mikasa and Erza watched him calmly.

Silently, the ship sailed as the skies grew darker in the misty dusk air.

* * *

The next days were madness. All humans were evacuated from Wall Maria to Wall Rose. People constantly fought for food to survive. Soldiers discriminated all the evacuees, infuriating Eren the most. If it weren't for Erza holding him back, he'd have hit all those arrogant soldiers long ago.

That one moment Erza's eyes left him to look for Armin and Grandpa Aro, he stomped his way to a soldier and kicked him in his shin. He got beat up of course, if it weren't for Armin's rescue, he won't be able to stand up.

"I'll be back inside Wall Maria and kill off all the Titans," he said when the others confronted him.

"Eren, you're not serious, right?" Armin asked him softly.

"I've never been more serious!" Eren replied immediately and stood up. "I'm not like most people who only act tough when protected by the wall! I don't need this crap!" He threw his share of bread at Armin.

Armin almost let it fall onto the ground. "Eren, what are you doing?"

"Doesn't it piss you off?" he rambled angrily. "We can't do anything because we live off such pity!"

"It's impossible! Nothing can defeat them!" Armin countered. "Our only choice is to live outside the Walls. If you do anything rash, you'll die the same way my parents did!"

"So that's why you're sucking up to those people?! Do you have no shame?!"

Before anybody else could reply, Erza slapped him. Hard. The sound echoed in the hallway they were standing in.

"That's the only thing we can do right now," she decreed. "We're still children; our bodies are too weak to take down just one Titan even with all four of us combined." Actually that statement was untrue; she'd take down monsters bigger than Titans in jobs she used to take. She fought with Mirajane almost every day in the guild before Lisanna's supposed death. But the rest of them never knew the existence of magic and mages. "We could try, but our attempts would be in vain. We have to become stronger in the meantime. The lives of those who died would go to waste if we move recklessly. Your mother's sacrifice to save you would be meaningless. You still have to live, for the people who died, and for the friends who care for you! Relinquishing this life would be a slap to the face to all of them!" She said, remembering the words she once said to Kagura.

Eren was astonished. He never thought of it that way.

Mikasa acquiesced. "We can't even escape from the Titans or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we eat is from someone else. What's important is staying alive, just like your mother said." Mikasa walked forward, took the bread from Armin's arms, and shoved the piece of food into Eren's mouth, who gasped in surprise. "Eat and stay alive. I won't let you starve to death."

Tears leaked from Eren's eyes in submission.

* * *

A few days later, the refugees were sent to cultivate land and secure food. But that did nothing to prevent the food shortage. In the following year of 846, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria using the refugees. There were 250 thousand of them, almost a fifth of the population. However, only a hundred survived. With their sacrifice, the food shortage improved, albeit a little, for those who survived.

Erza was devastated, of course. One of the ones she'd care for deeply, taken away from her in a short amount of time. She could only hug Armin close and cry silently with him when the news of their grandfather's death arrived. She knew it was an attempt to kill off civilians the government couldn't support. It was so painfully obvious. But who was she to stop them? An outsider, a foreigner from another world, who was marooned in this cruel world? How long was she going to be anchored in this harbour known as battle?

"The Titans are to blame. If only we could defeat them, we would regain our reign in this world," Eren murmured as he and Mikasa watched the two mourn for Aro in sadness. "Erza, Armin, I'm applying for military training next year."

Armin looked at Eren in surprise as Erza wiped away her tears and let go of Armin. "I'll become strong enough to fight them and avenge everyone, our parents and Aro and all the others who died."

"Me, too," Armin replied weakly after a short pause.

"Armin?!" Eren could only exclaim in surprise.

"Me, too!" Armin repeated bravely.

"I'll join you," Mikasa said.

"Mikasa?" Eren said, puzzled. "You don't have to! You said survival is the most important thing."

"Yes, I'll be there to ensure your safety." Eren and Armin blinked. They couldn't argue with that.

"That makes two of us," Erza finally murmured. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Erza!" Armin exclaimed. "You should stay, if there is anyone who needs to stay in safety, it would be you. Let us protect you."

"I was always the one being protected…" Erza murmured.

"Erza?" Mikasa asked. "Are you remembering something?"

"My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body," Erza said, ignoring her question. "I will protect you and stay alive, because you have to live for your nakama, not die for them."

The others could only stare at her incredulously, puzzled by her logic.

Finally, Eren nodded. "All right, we'll all join."

* * *

"You are now officially members of training unit 104!" the chief instructor was booming. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans! You're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight Titans! When you face a Titan in three years,, will you be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice lies in your hands."

'Yeah, don't worry,' Eren thought. 'I'll kill every last one of them.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. Me and a few club members had to participate in a four day camp last week. To add to the delay, since I type chapters in my phone, my laptop had problems with bluetooth, making me type everything all over again. I made an extra long chapter you you guys and an even longer next chapter once I finish retyping it. Oh gods, we're almost there guys, we're gonna see Erza chop up Titans soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted: Bleachtoshiro, manticore-gurl071134, Kakudo Shi, Summer's Vice, Goggles, StarCaptain, DatCynicalGirl, Epic n Awesome, Ivise, Listen-to-that-sound, Personthatlovesanime, Rainyxx, Sommer3Butter, Wonkies Mantis, theoreticalThaumaturgist, arekuruu-inabikari-no-She, and my favorite cousin, kcLUKAMEGURINE! And some unnamed guests. Thank you also to all those 287 visitors! It really motivated me.**

**xoxo,**

**CDD**


End file.
